


Tales of the Unexplained

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [437]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/03/20: "ordinary, classroom, haunt"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [437]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Tales of the Unexplained

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/03/20: "ordinary, classroom, haunt"

"This seems an ordinary classroom," Stiles narrated walking along a row of empty desks, his phone held out recording, "but don't be fooled. It's haunted."

He stopped before an object in the room's corner. "Items mysteriously disappear from this supply cabinet on a regular basis."

"Stiles!" Derek interrupted. " _This_ is your science project?”

" _Yes_ , since you rejected my first idea: Joining me to explain how a hundred forty seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone like me got a hot boyfriend like you!"

"Some things are better left a mystery," Derek smirked, with a gentle kiss on Stiles's forehead.


End file.
